M: As Long As You're Mine
by WhyDoYouWantToKnow
Summary: Jinx and Raven have a moment late at night. Rated T for language, and mentions of inappropriate themes. Based on the song As Long As You're Mine from the musical Wicked. Please R&R and have a nice night, and remember I do not own TT or Wicked, they belong to their respective owners.


**AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I'm in the middle of my third week of band camp and I haven't had the time nor energy to write. I would like to apologize for that and mention that I don't know the next time I'll be updating Keeping, but hopefully it'll be soon. Also I would like to mention that Slightly Unkempt and I have a collaboration fic called Maybe I Need You that can be found here www . fanfiction s/9503549/1/ Maybe-I-Need-You (Just take out the spaces) and it's a Raven/Jinx mental hospital AU. Uh that about it, please R&R and have a nice night.**

* * *

Raven sighed and tried to focus solely on the pink haired thief whose arms were wrapped tightly around her. _What is they followed me? No they would've stopped this by now. Unless...no Raven, calm down. You would've sensed if someone had. It'll be okay for now, it's not like you do this enough to have them notice anything. Just calm down._ She mentally told herself. A sudden pressure on her lips drug her out of her thoughts as Jinx started to kiss her once again. Raven's lips tingled as she returned the kiss. Moments like these made Raven question how this would all end.

It had been over seven months since the two started meeting in secret. Raven ran into her at her favorite café, and after a few civil meetings she started meeting up with Jinx in secret. The problem though, in Raven and Jinx's minds, was that they were still on opposite sides of the law. Raven knew she shouldn't be doing this, but something about the witch in her arms made her ignore her better senses. The only thing that had started making this more complicated was the fact that Raven had actually started to develop small feelings for the other girl.

At first it was simple, they would meet up, talk, make out, maybe go further, then part ways. There were no feelings involved. That's what she and Jinx agreed on. Neither of the two had the time for a relationship, nor wanted one. Considering the fact that they were supposed to be enemies, they figured that being "friends with benefits" was as far as they needed, or wanted, to go. As time went one; however, things started to change.

It was hardly noticeable at first, but it started becoming more and more apparent as time went on. They started to actually talk about things, nothing big, but it was definitely a change. Then the meet ups started to be more than just hookups. They both started to become more affectionate, even to the point of cuddling. Then it started to progress to what it was now. Instead of meeting up to get out their frustrations physically, they often just sat in an embrace and lazily kissed.

Raven distinctly remembered the first time she had noticed this shift. The two had met up and decided to just drive around that night. They went to the outskirts of Jump and each just enjoyed the other's company. Raven had been nervous to see her, but she kept them under control once the conversation had started. When they stopped at stop signs, the pair would lazily make out, only a slight difference from the other times, until another car would come up to where they were. They weren't in a rush that night, but sex wasn't on the mind at the moment. They drove around for over an hour before Jinx started to yawn. Raven smiled as she turned the car around and started to head back into town to leave Jinx at her car, but was slightly surprised when Jinx locked her arm with Raven's free one and laid her head on Raven's shoulder. Raven chuckled slightly at the tired girl next to her, but only gave her a small smile and told her she was cute when Jinx turned and looked at her questioningly.

Raven didn't know what to think of this anymore. It was supposed to be purely physical, but her own feelings had been creeping in more and more as time went on. At one point, Jinx had even stopped Raven before she had finished because she wanted to just cuddle. Neither of them seemed to want to make it a relationship though. It would cause too many problems within their already hectic lives.

Raven internally sighed, but forced a smile at Jinx as she laid her head back on Raven's shoulder. They had agreed that this was nothing that could be serious with their current positions in life, but that was quickly becoming harder and harder each time they met. Raven was starting to wonder if she may need to start putting some distance between the two of them, but at the same time she really didn't want to. She wanted to make every moment last as long as possible, and she definitely didn't want this to be over so fast.

Raven's mind was moving over a thousand miles a second as she tried to keep her emotions under control. There was so much she wanted to say to Jinx, but she knew she couldn't. She didn't want to make this any more complicated than it absolutely needed to be. Raven slowly suppressed the emotions that had been welling up inside her more and more frequently as time went on. She would never had admitted it, but she had actually come to really care about Jinx. They had shared laughs, jokes, and feelings along with things of the physical nature together, and Raven didn't normally get this close to people.

Raven turned to look at Jinx as the other girl said something. She couldn't quite catch what it was though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Raven asked. Jinx blushed lightly and turned to look away before repeating herself.

"I said, I never thought this would actually happen. I mean you're a Titan and I'm a villain. I couldn't have imagined this happening in my wildest dreams, but here we are. I almost can't believe this is happening" She muttered. Raven thanked Azar that Jinx was looking away as a fleeting blushed crossed over her face. Although Raven felt as if she was breaking some sort of hero rule, at the moment she didn't care. It was as if getting to know this girl had made her lose some of her resistance and cross further into the grey area than she already was.

Raven watched as Jinx stared off into the distance. She seemed to be deep in thought about something, and Raven wished she knew what it was. Her eyes traced Jinx's features, from the bubblegum pink hair that was down from its usual horns, to the slight curve of the edge of her lips, Raven traced it. She wanted to remember every feature of Jinx in case their time together ended abruptly. Even though she would never admit it, Raven knew she would always remember these moments with Jinx and hold them close to her heart.

The two stayed stayed that way for a while. The silence was a comfortable one, and one they were used to. Words didn't seem to be needed at the moment, it was just Raven and Jinx in their own little world, and Raven loved it. She enjoyed having Jinx be hers for these few moments a week, even if Jinx wasn't really hers.

Jinx looked back at Raven, and stared into her eyes. Raven had long since memorized every detail of the pink cat eyes that were focused on her, but each time she looked at them she felt as if she was looking through the eyes of a normal human, not the eyes of Raven the hero. Raven always considered herself a smart person, but at the moment she didn't care if this was the stupidest idea she had ever had. It was as if Jinx put her under a spell just by showing her how she actually was. At this moment she wasn't with Jinx the bad luck charm, she was with Jinx the person.

Raven's heart ached dully at that thought. She knew that this would probably never last and there was probably no future together for the two of them, but honestly Raven didn't care about that right now. She just cared about this moment. If she could have borrowed the moonlight than shone above them and traded it for more time then she would have. At this moment Jinx was hers, and she loved it. She just wished these moments would last longer. Deep down she wanted Jinx for her own, but she knew that wouldn't happen. The feelings though, they kept bubbling just below the surface of Raven's main emotions even though she kept trying to suppress them.

The two only saw each other once every week or two, longer if they had to fight, and they felt as if they needed to make up for the time they lost. Raven hated having to fight Jinx, but knew that if she went easy on her then the Titans would get suspicious. It wasn't easy, but somehow she and Jinx had made it work so far, and as the moonlight shone on Jinx's face, Raven couldn't suppress the words that rose in her throat.

"Jinx, I love you." She spoke before she could stop herself. Jinx's head snapped up and stared at Raven's eyes. Raven internally swore as she realized what had just happened. _Shit, this was supposed no feelings. Smooth Raven, now she's not going to come back and you just messed up big time. _Raven could sense the confusion rolling off the other girl. She didn't know what was going to happen because of what she had just done. She wasn't supposed to say that, and she didn't even know where it had come from inside her mind. She didn't consciously plan to say it, and now she wasn't too sure what was going to happen next.

"Uh, I love you too Rae." Jinx said as she nuzzles Raven's neck and got comfortable again. Although she spoke calmly, Raven could still feel the whirlwind of emotions coming off of her. Raven hoped that it was just confusion of the moment, and not Jinx wanting to leave, but she didn't know. All she could do was hope that she didn't mess up too bad. Somewhere deep inside her though, Raven was relieved to hear those words come from Jinx's lips. She just wished she knew whether or not she meant them.

She felt Jinx's emotions starting to ebb away as she realized that the other girl was falling asleep while holding on to her arm. _Well, at least she didn't run, and she's pretty cute when she sleeps._ Raven thought to herself. A smile graced her lips as her eyes traced the other girl's calm features. Raven traced Jinx's sleeping lips with her eyes before placing a soft kiss on them. A burst of warmth settled in her stomach as Jinx's sleeping features turned into a small smile. Even if the two didn't last Raven was okay, because at this moment, and maybe just for this moment, Jinx was hers, and that was all she wanted.


End file.
